1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for stabilizing guided projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional projectiles are typically spin stabilized. With spin stabilization, the projectile rotates at a high spin rate around its longitudinal axis. This keeps the orientation of the projectile under control.
Guided projectiles use a guidance system for navigating the projectile during at least part of its flight path. The guidance system usually requires the projectile to spin at a lower rate than is compatible with spin stabilization. For example, a typical artillery shell needs a spin rate of about 200-300 revolutions per second or more to achieve spin stabilization. In contrast, a typical projectile guidance system operates at spin rates of less than 10-12 revolutions per second.
In order to achieve stability at the lower spin rates, guided projectiles typically employ fin stabilization by adding tail fins on the aft end of the projectile. Unfortunately, the tail fins which provide the required stability also provide high aerodynamic drag. This aerodynamic drag reduces the maximum range of the projectile (as compared with a spin stabilized projectile).
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved system or method for stabilizing guided projectiles that offers increased range over prior approaches.